挑战（Challenges）
游戏里的描述: ' ''Prove your loyalty and dedication to the factions by completing their unique Challenges. You will be rewarded with new perks and upgrades to help in your Realm Grinder progress! '''所有挑战都需要使用对应的派系解锁 所有挑战2都需要使用对应的派系和对应的血脉解锁 所有威望派系（Prestige）在挑战3之前会告诉你解锁它们需要使用哪个基础派系，当然，所有挑战也需要此威望派系 Challenges were first implemented in v1.4, ''The Secret of the Realms'' expansion, bringing new perks to the Vanilla Factions. More challenges''The Neutral challenges were added in patch v1.5.45; the Prestige in v.1.6.52; and Dragon in v2.5.0.0'' were added as new factions appeared. As of v2.5, there are now a total of 46 tier challenges, and 58 rewards''There are in total 46 tier challenges, and 58 rewards: 3x6 for Vanilla Factions; 4x3 Neutral; 16 Prestige; and the 12 final rewards.. Upon reaching R2, a "Challenge" tab will appear, there you can see a list of all the available challenges with their unlock requirements. There are several Tier challenges for each faction. They can only be completed in order of tier, as each require the previous one be completed, but you can accomplish multiple tiers on a same run. - You just cannot get later Tiers before earlier Tiers. Each tier challenge rewards a perk, and completing all the tier challenges of a Faction will reward a spell upgrade. All challenge rewards''Looking at the tier challenge rewards, you can notice patterns such as: The first tier upgrades boost their own faction. The last tier upgrades are always universal upgrades. Tier 2 and 3 upgrades boost an other Faction of the same Vanilla, Neutral, or Prestige alignment. Dwarf & Drow tier 2 and 3 boost a Vanilla faction of the same Good or Evil alignment. All Prestige faction tiers boost their own faction. Etc. - See sortable table of Tier Challenge rewards. are free, and after the faction spell upgrade has been purchased, will be turned on by default. When they are active (!)You must play the faction in question to get the perk active, and be able to turn it on and off again., they can be toggled on and off by clicking on their respective icons, and will remain through soft-resets until turned on again. Once a challenge has been completed, the perk will be available whenever you are playing as the faction corresponding to the background ''of that challenge. For example, Demons benefit from Demon Challenge 1, but also Goblin Challenge 2, and do not benefit from Demon Challenge 2 (which lacks the red/black background). Challenge Clues These clues are visible in the icons tool-tips of the challenge tab, or as-is if the extended list option is enabled. 挑战完成奖励 Final Rewards are all Spell Upgrades, given on completion of all Tier challenges of a Faction. They will be available, and turned on by default, after buying the Faction spell upgrade. 解锁需求（依等级排序） All challenges require to be played as the faction in question, to have all the previous tier challenges of that faction completed, and the additional requirements listed in the following table. Note that unlike artifacts, vanilla challenges can be completed with the prestige factions. 记住: “本次游戏” 意思是点击"abdication"按钮之前。 Requirements by Faction All challenges require to be played as the Faction in question, to have all the previous Tier challenges completed, and the followings in the below tables. Related Trophies & Upgrades Tips This section provides tips, hints and potentially spoilers on how to complete the various challenges. *'Druid 1:' Make sure your least-producing building still makes up a large proportion of your production (2% and up). This will necessarily balance the production of each of your other buildings around 9.09% (= 1/11). Upgrade buildings only when you need to balance them. Building more Farms, Inns and Blacksmiths will increase the multiplier of the final Grand Balance cast. *'Faceless 1:' Beware of using Ruby or Reincarnation power. Also make sure to disable the Undead 3 Challenge bonus. ''Avoid the building upgrades other than Hall of Legends, since they now add assistants as well. |} Links * Tier Challenges sortable table * R2 - R25 Challenge Guide at Kongregate Forums - by Endenligh * Prestige Challenges at Kongregate Forums - by Rahler References Category:Challenges Category:Upgrades Category:Unlock Requirements Category:Tips Category:Browse